


all my life I promise to

by immcrtal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, idk im the type of person that throws shit when im pissed so here have that self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: westallen ficlets full of fluff & Iris wanting to throw shit at Bartholomew Henry Allen.





	1. the floor is falling and you're helping me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 93\. “Are you high…” + pre-season 1, college!westallen?

“Are you high…”

okay no, technically he wasn’t. _he wasn’t._

“pftttt Ireysh i’m not high, oh _**OH**_ wait the floor is falling, _i’m high!_ ”

okay so maybe he was drunk, like really fucking drunk, still being drunk isn’t equivalent to being high.

“Barry how did you even get here, I can’t believe you got this drunk, mr. _‘I am now a grown responsible adult_ ’ ?”

Barry couldn’t reply with anything smart he was too busy looking at her beautiful face and oh oh the puke **_oh it’s coming_**.

while he was puking his guts out Iris turned away to call Joe and tell him that he was fine just, super fine. After she was done she took his arm and put it over her shoulders and dragged him to her car. “C’mon how can you be a fucking stick and be this heavy” she said under her breath.

“Heeeeei, i’ll have you know that I do work out, _dyou_ think my books carry themselves to classes”

She let out a small laugh and pushed him onto the front seat.

The silence between them was comforting, and nice then Barry had to ruin it with his awful breath and “heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey how can i trust u with driving me, remember Joe’s car yeee nooo i don’t wannnnnnnnnaaa crash Ireyshh”. She almost threw him out of the car right then.

Get a grip West he’s drunk you’ll make him pay tomorrow, she thought to herself.

Finally they got home, and she threw him onto the couch, okay maybe she was making him pay a bit right now. What? he deserves it.

Within minutes he was fast asleep, she brought him blankets and tucked him in. She was about to call it a night when, she heard him mumble “I- I love you flower, I mean, I love chicken wings too but”.

She kissed his forehead before saying “yep you’re _so_ fucking high.”


	2. 'it's cute yknow..'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36: “ I’m so in love with you. ” + westallen

Barry got up at the sound of pots and pans falling to the floor. He looked at the time, 5:30 am, god what, that’s impossible Iris couldn’t be up this early, but the lack of warmth at his side confirmed it, she was up.

He slowly made his way downstairs to see what was going on only to find something that made his heart leap.

She was still wearing her nightgown, hands working quickly on some brown thing? pudding? Her hair was in a messy bun, seeing how her hair was still short, some strands fell out, she had flour on her cheek, nose, and hair. She never looked more beautiful.

He was too caught up in his thoughts of her, that he didn’t hear her yelp.

“God, Barry you’re not supposed to be up what the hell!”

“How are you mad at me, you’ve never gotten up this early in your whole life?”

She sighed, in defeat and was about to open her mouth to say something when the fire alarm went off

“fuck fuck fuck, make it stop god”. Barry turned the alarm off, and made his way towards her.

The counters were filled with pans, flour, broken egg shells, salt? sugar? “So what is all of this Mrs. West-Allen?” he asked softly.

“It’s Valentine’s day, you dork, I was trying to make you breakfast like you did last year, but clearly my skills in the kitchen haven’t improved since college, and I just wanted to do something for you, and surprise you, outdo you, you always have the best lines and gifts c’mon i wanted to just makeup for it, I failed so hard and g-” and she was rambling.

“I’m so in love with you.” he abruptly said.

“What?” she asked confused?

“and now you’re scrunching up your eyebrows, you’re so cute, and i’m the dork?” he said while putting his arms around her shoulders.

“Iris, i love you, this is really so sweet, you trying to get out of your comfort zone and doing this? made my Valentine’s day.”

he leaned down and kissed her, softly.

then whispered in her ear: “it’s cute that you thought you could outdo me though”. She almost threw the flour bag at him. _almost_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik half of the fandom hates the fact that the show and candice says that iris cant cook, but i support it its been a hc since s1 so have this, don't throw rocks, be gentle.


	3. giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 46: “ Can I kiss you right now? ” + canon!wallylinda (tv)

They had just started this..well y’know dating thing, and she was nervous, I mean how would Iris react? she’d be so smug, god yeah no. Linda would rather get hit by a bus than get the ‘I told you’ West dance.

Iris and Barry had been trying to set them up ever since she got back to Central. She was open to the option because that little dork did look cute, but she wasn’t about to admit to her best-friend that she found her little brother cute, no once again she’d rather get hit by a bus.

She told herself, that no. She could do this right? She could avoid sleeping with, and being with, and kissing Wally, she **could** , you can! _maybe?_ Okay so she wasn’t convinced and did eventually give in. What? The Wests have this strong energy that pulls you in, I mean look at Barry, the guy has been in this for more than 15 years, cut her some slack.

And okay to be fair they had their first kiss like 6 months after they met, not that she keeps count, but she lasted that long without kissing his stupid smile.

* * *

 

Their first kiss, was after he’d just saved her from two shitheads trying to hide the fact that the Central City bank was corrupt, and had been for awhile. There were guns and where there were guns there were also speedsters screaming at you because “Linda you could’ve gotten seriously hurt, this is not a joke!”

She snapped back at him with “So what you’re a speedster you can run faster than the speed of sound? I knew you’d be here to save me if something went wrong, or Barry, it’s not a big deal! Why are you making it such a big deal”

He walked gently away from her and looked to the ground “Because that was close, and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

She was waiting for the comments, Wally doesn’t end something seriously that guy is a living walking pun, cocky one liners & flirt lines book. But it never came.

She walked towards him instead and willed him to look at her, _god he was so much taller, she could clim- PG PG LINDA YOU’RE OUTSIDE OH MY GOD._

She cleared her throat and said “nothing is gonna happen to me Wally and if it does comes close again, I know that you’ll always be there to catch me, Kid Flash- I mean Flash couldn’t let a beautiful, headstrong, amazing reporter get hurt? could he?”

He looked down at her, and smiled “The heroic Flash certainly couldn't” then leaned further down to kiss her. And yeah she was so gone.

* * *

 

After that Linda and Wally were always sneaking around, because “Wally no I won’t let Barry ‘can’t keep a secret’ Allen and you’re crazy sister know that i’m dating you, they’ll make a field trip out of this.”

“We can’t kiss, be touchy feely, or even eye-fuck around them, they’re Barry and Iris, king and queen in that game, they’ll know what’s up before we can blink.”

He was nodding exaggeratedly, mocking her and showing support at the same time too, what a jerk..

He stood up tall, head straight, and said with a goofy grin “Can I kiss you right now? There’s no one here..”

Yes Star Labs was empty, what a fucking miracle, yes it was like past midnight, yes he was helping her out with a article on case where he fought the meta, and yes maybe she didn’t want Iris and Barry around her while she was staying at their place, and to turn around her like vultures, waiting for her to leave so they could fuck.

She turned towards him, with a wicked smile on her lips “I can’t argue with that logic? Can I?”

He had just touched her lips when a gust of wind blew her hair. Barry.

“What I just came to check up on- WHAT WAIT? ARE YOU TWO- sincE WHEN” he says really fucking fast. God speedsters and speed talking? The worst.

He pulls out his phone and dials quickly after one ring the person picks up. And of course it’s Iris.

They talk about bets how, Cisco owes Barry 20 bucks for this, and Iris almost comes over, almost.

Barry hangs up while Linda is just about to pick up Wally and throw him at him. 

“You guys have no idea how happy, I am that you both got your heads out of your asses!”

Wally is just about to speed Barry out, when Linda puts her hand on his chest.

“You’re the one to talk Allen, when it took you and Iris, 15 years to kiss, please.”

Barry wasn’t even phased by the comment he looked at her and stated as if it were a fact “We were a _slowburn_ ever heard of that? And anyways Iris is gonna serenade you tomorrow, so good luck with that, goodnight love birds!”

Both of them sigh, finally they’re alone, Wally’s about to kiss her again, when Barry speeds back in.

This time Wally snaps “Barry if you don’t get out I will seriously hurt you.”

Barry pokes his head out from the hallway, and says smugly “And keep it PG kids, Cisco doesn’t want any _movement_ on the control tables, or else he’ll have your heads-”

Linda throws the controller microphone at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay ik this is a westallen prompt fic, but i got some wallylinda requests and ugh theyre so cute i had to, but lemme know if you want me to separate this from the fic
> 
> find me @ jennifepierce on tumblr


	4. it's fucking cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 153: “ Put me down! ” + canon!westallen

It was so cold, you can’t blame her for not wanting to go out. She tried being seductive and convincing him that staying in would be so so much better, but he was too hyped at the idea of a snow day. He’s really a _fucking kid._

He was putting on his 3rd layer of clothes when she groaned while stretching, he looked at her and sighed “Come on Iris, we never get days off, let’s have some fun.”

“No thank you, i’d rather have fun on this bed..care to join me Allen? Or are you going to leave me hanging”, she said sitting up one arm hanging on one of her knees. She could see him struggle, trying to decide what both were worth. Then he started to lean in and she was internally throwing a party because _yes victory_ , she knew he couldn’t resist this. 

He stopped at her nose though, which was yeah kinda knew and not really a starting point for sex, but hey? who gives a fuck. But then he kissed her nose and pulled out of her space, and said “Nice try Iris, but no you’re coming with me outside to fucking have a snowball fight.”

“Barry we’re literally 27! what if someone sees us? That would be _embarrassing_ ” she says, putting her arm over her eyes rather dramatically.

He looked at her confused “So what? also if you forgot we have this huge balcony which has snow so the worst that could happen is that people on the street see us having fun, but the again everything is closed today sooooo”

He was putting on his snow pants when she rolled herself in their numerous blankets and formed a cocoon. He sighed “I didn’t think it had to come down to this but you leave me no choice..” He pulled her out of bed, by dragging her feet across the mattress. She clawed at the bed sheets, begging Barry to stop and saying that she was freezing.

After a couple of seconds she found herself covered from head to toe, jacket, scarf, hat, boots, snow pants, mittens. God she hated his speedy ass.

He finished tucking in her scarf and looked at her proudly as if she were some Christmas tree he finished decorating. “Tada!”

They made their way towards the balcony, and Barry quite literally jumped in the snow, it was cute whatever but she was not gonna fucking jump in. no way. Not even his cute smile and speed-snowman-building self could drag her in snow. 

After a couple minutes of him just making a big snow angel, (their balcone was really fucking big), he looked at her not pleased, and stood up.

“Are you really gonna make me do all the work here?”

She looked at him crossed her arms and refused to speak to him. Just when she thought he was going to give in and let her go inside, he picked her up and slung her waist over his shoulder.

“Barry! Put me down!” she yelped.

And just like that he let her go, in a pile of fresh, untouched snow.

Oh he was a dead man.

He looked at her rather happy with himself about to start talking when Iris threw him a snowball in the face.

“You asked for it Barry. Not me I tried to show you the light, but you didn’t listen..” she said with a fake nostalgic look on her face.  _“I tried.”_

He spit out the snow and dusted his face, and whispered “Real mature West”, before pushing her in the snow.”

Okay so maybe having a snow fight with the love of your life _wasn’t so bad._


	5. it's raining more than ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17: “Are you upset with me?” + 31: “I fucked up” + pre!canon westallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i said no angst but uh blame the anons, also the title? blame J2's cover of umbrella

Technically she didn’t have the right to be pissed at him. It’s not like she’s his girlfriend, it’s not like he’s cheating on her, with some other girl. That was his girlfriend.

But, he could have told her, he was dating that bitch, Becky, it would’ve been a lot better than coming home from Stacey’s excited to see her best-friend only to see him eating Becky Coo-per’s face.

1) She was traumatized 

2) What the fuck.

3) Why her?

4) What the fuck?!

Barry was visibly mortified by the fact that she walked in on him and Becky he almost looked guilty as if he was doing something he shouldn’t be doing. While on the other hand, Becky was shining her stupid pearl white teeth at her.

“Iris..This isn’t-” she left before he could finish his sentence, getting out of the house because god, she needed some space.

A couple of hours later he texted her 5 simple yet dumb words: “Are you upset with me?”

 _Of course_ she was. Not because she was jealous or anything, but because they’re best-friends he’s supposed to tell her about these things.

A couple of seconds later before she could even reply to his first message he sent: “I don’t get it, I thought you’d be kinda happy for me? Why did you leave the house?”

She typed in “Because you’re dating a monster bitch that hates me” then erased it.

“I fucked up and panicked okay, I think I might lik-” erased.

“Nothing just forgot my book at Stacey’s, but you did traumatize me please tell me I won’t have to bleach my eyes again?” 

_sent._


	6. so you don't want kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 49: “Let’s have a baby.” + canon!westallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the worst chapter. sorry.

She was casually writing and article on her computer, head on Barry’s lap, while he was playing with her hair when he casually just let it out.

“Let’s have a baby.”

She almost fell off the couch. “What?”

He looked at her, face becoming red. “I-I mean it’s just a suggesting. we’re not obligated if you don’t want to, it’s your body, your choice, and not matter what you choose, I will follow you to earth’s end-”

And he was rambling, _nerd_.

She pushed herself up, turned towards him, and put her index finger on his lips. _that effectively shut him up._

She carefully put her laptop down on the floor, and turned fully, to face him.

“Barry, I want to have kids with you.” She felt the tension leave his body. He smiled at her. She took her finger off his mouth and placed her hands on his wrists. “I want that more than anything..”

She then took his wrists and moved them down to her hips so his hands could grab her sides. He looked at her, confused, but the confusion was slowly replaced by smugness.

“Yeah? Well what do you say, want to practice?”


	7. maybe we shouldn't rely on movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 183: “Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies.” + canon!westallen

This wasn’t working.

Her hair was literally stuck to his zipper, god why does life hate them.

“Ouch Barry you’re fucking pulling too hard!”

They were both horny and couldn’t wait to get home. Big deal, it’s not like they were trying to fuck on the road. They both have some self-respect. _some._

Her hand on his thigh, and him driving? Not a good combo. So they quickly parked near some forest or whatever, and she told herself she would go down on him and make him forget his name, but yeah that clearly didn’t end up well. 

So now she was quite literally in his business trying hard not curse at every fucking second. 

“Almost got it, Iris, could you stop squirming maybe?”

“Barry.” she warned. And he got the message and shut himself up quickly. After more minutes of squirming and hair yanking she was finally free. 

She couldn’t look at him in the eye. God this was the worst thing ever.

“Car sex looks so much easier in the movies” he said while laughing nervously,  to break the awkward silence.

She looked at him fondly and smiled “Yeah, but we can always try again though?”

He looked at her seriously suddenly, and said “Yeah but i’d rather fuck you on our bed, where I actually know that you’re getting what you need.” 

And well who is she to argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet i cant write smut, so voila a badly written smut prompt!


	8. angry flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47: “You’re cute when you’re angry.” + canon!westallen

Barry was casually watching TV when Iris came in arguing, he was about to ask her what the hell was happening but then saw her on the phone.

_ah._

From the way she was swaying and pulling at her hair, he gathered that she was arguing over a story, _a story that Scott didn’t want her to publish?_  

“Scott, I went out of my way to bring this out, you can’t just put it aside, because you want the best for me, and CCPN, no- that’s not!-”

She was walking back in forth between the kitchen counter and their couch, where he was sitting.

Her eyes confused, her mouth almost pouting. At some point she found her self with both elbows on the counter supporting her cheeks while looking tired of, most likely the excuses Scott was using.

After a couple more minutes of sighs and  _“WHY NOT?”_ she finally hanged up. She pushed her cellphone on the counter, and jumped around a bit, multiple times, like a mini tantrum, a thing that Iris did when she didn’t get her way..which was so fucking cute.

She made her way towards the couch and sat beside him. He looked at her, face still in a small pout, eyes, ready to kill, and just “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

She looked at him confused.

And he felt the need to add “Well not when you’re angry at _me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this headcanon barry calls iris flower, because wink wink her name, shut it's a thing he came up with when he was a kid.


	9. sleeping after sleeping together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 55: “ Shut up and kiss me already. ” 
> 
> 57: “ Is that my shirt? ” 
> 
> 79: “ Stop hogging all the blankets! ” 
> 
> \+ s3!westallen

Holding hands? Super they’re experts. Kissing? Through space and time and multiple different realities, _piece of cake_. Hugging? Fucking pros. But sleeping after you know, _sleeping_? not really.

Yes they’d had sex, but Barry had never actually stayed over due, to almost always getting called for Flash duties right after, letting go. The world really did hate them. Anyways that’s not the point, the point was they’d never had a morning after, only the awkward conversations after. 

So this? Him staying over after, at her place? Was new.

She got nervous when he didn’t get a call a couple minutes after finishing, I mean she wasn’t ready? Not that she didn’t know what came afterwards, no. no. It’s just this is Barry, her best-friend, and he’s not like the others, so she didn’t know what to do.

While she was freaking out internally, deep in her thoughts, he fell asleep. She was about to turn towards him and offer him a shy smile but found him snoring softly with one arm slung over his eyes, he was clearly spent from, well the things she _did_. So she let it go, don’t think about it too much, overthinking it will make it weird just sleep it off like him, she thought to herself. She covered herself in her blankets, and made sure that he had some too, I mean he could get sick? it’s cold? Anyways she fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

A couple hours later, she felt the cold envelope her body. And woke up suddenly. She was exposed. She turned to see Barry in a fucking cocoon of her blankets, asshole. She tugged at the fabric, but he was hugging it to his chest, and even though he looked like a stick, he had strength and well other things, so yes he was stronger than her.

After a couple more minutes of pulling and grunting, she loudly whispered “Stop hogging all the blankets!” to which he mumbled with “Love you flower.”

Okay she’s giving up, she opened her phone and saw that it was 6:30, so she decided to wake up and work on the ‘magenta’ article. She stretched and got out of bed, scrambling quickly to cover herself, but was too lazy to put on each layer, so she just put Barry’s shirt over her head, and well considering his height, the shirt covered her from neck to thighs, so she was good.

Around like 9 she heard footsteps approach her kitchen. She took off her glasses, and rubbed her eyes. She looked up only to find him, shirtless, in a pair of sweats that he probably sped from home, god why did he do this to her? and looking at her with his stupid smug shit.

She turned fully towards him and asked him why he was looking at her like that. And he just shrugged, and let out “I mean, I don’t, is that my shirt?”

Of course he’d be smug about this, she thought to herself, he’d make her explain, of course.

“Yes, I was cold you blanket stealing jerk, and lazy to wear all my other layers-”

Only after stating that, did she register what she just said. Fuck.

She first thought he’d be more smug, but what she got was the opposite.

He looked down, the tips of his ears slowly becoming a light shade of red, which was pretty fucking hilarious seeing how they went _out_ yesterday.

He coughed a bit, and cleared his throat before saying in a whisper “So you’re not wearing anything..?”

_I mean obviously._

“I mean underneath my shirt, because you’re clearly wearing my shirt and I didn’t want to assu-” he continued rambling, one hand on her counter, and the other going through his hair. defense mechanisms he’d developed to make him feel less exposed. Her heart was about to burst, she decided to let him out of his misery, and walked up to him. She took him by the jaw and made him look at her. 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hate the fact that we never got to see iris' place, or yknow have hints about their first time (SHHHH IM OVER IT) but yeah.


	10. a love for real without the lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:“ I can’t believe you! ” + s3!westallen

“Iri-” he couldn’t finish his sentence because, she threw a pillow at him.

She ran upstairs.

_okay._

Technically it’s been like 2-3 years so he doesn’t understand why she’s pissed, I mean she said she wouldn’t get mad if he told her.

He sped himself to their bedroom and found her in a blanket fort, all rolled up.

He curled himself against her blanket covered body, and brought his mouth to where it looked like her head was resting. “Iris you told me you wouldn’t get mad, it was 2 years ago, it’s not a big dea-”

Her head, or rather her foot hit him in the jaw. He groaned a hand coming to rub his jaw. “What the-”

She popped her head out of the blankets, at the end of the mattress, turned her body towards him, and looked him with the _‘I will bury you alive Bartholomew’_ lookand screamed “I can’t believe you! You would’ve actually kept our _**real**_ first kiss from me, if I hadn’t asked, or played this stupid game of truth or dare for new couples game or whatever.” She then pulled the covers over her head once again. He pushed himself more on the bed and found himself on his stomach, beside her (it was really her head this time) head. 

He nudged her with his shoulder playfully. And she slowly got out, with a seriously sad look, and a pout. God his fucking heart jumped.

He let his weight rest on his arms and elbows. Reached out to tuck a strand of her hair, looking at her softly before finally saying, “I didn’t think it was important. While it is one of the best things I’ve lived, I didn’t want to tell you and ruin, what you had back then, you deserved to be happy, and I didn’t want to force you to acknowledge or spend too much time doubting your own feelings because of this, it got erased, so it stayed erased.”

She sighed. “Barry it did get erased, but you still remember it, and I can’t believe you kept this for _so long,_ it must have been dreadful, you didn’t even tell dad? Or anyone else”

He smiled. “That would make the moment not that special, I wanted it to be my- o _ur_ moment, even if you didn’t live, or feel it.”

She brought her hands up, to cradle his face, he melted right into her touch. Her fingers traced around his every feature, trying to map where he had come from, trying to understand, what she had done to deserve such a gentle heart. 

He closed his eyes, letting her search for whatever it was that she was searching for. 

She lightly pulled his chin towards her and kissed him. He was quick to reply, he pushed himself up, and rolled over her. 

She laughed a bit, and he grinned down at her. She brought one finger to his lips, and whispered “Promise me no secrets from now on?”

He looked at her apologetically and let out in a squeak, “Well, maybe there’s something else you don’t know..”

Their whole floor could hear her scream  _“YOU KISSED MY DOPPEL-”_ before it got muffled out by something, or rather someone’s _sorry_ mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't angst rn so have fluff!
> 
> title from tove lo's paradise


	11. the sick flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'a sick iris and barry ignoring all his responsibilities to take care of her'

Around 6 Barry awoke to a distant coughing. He felt beside him only to discover a cold sport left by a missing Iris. He groaned, stretched himself and sped to downstairs.

She was sitting on the couch, blankets near her waist, laptop on her thighs and beside her, in fact all around her, and on the table behind her, mountains of tissues were scattered.

She coughed into her shoulder, roughly and harshly, breathing through her nose hard. She then proceeded to scrunch up her little now faintly red nose, and ran her hand under it. to make sure snot wasn’t covering her nose.

She was adorable, bags under eyes, nose running, it was all too much. He slowly made his way towards her and sat carefully on the couch, to avoid her tissues.

she didn’t even look at him, just smiled. “Hey don’t you think a sick little flower needs their beauty sleep, especially when they’re sick?”

She laughed, her voice deeper and raspier than usual, and while that did do things to him she was sick, and needed sleep.

“Bartholomew, my bear, I am totally fin-” as she coughed even more, and her laptop almost fell to the floor. _Almost_. He caught it just in time and looked at her with The Look, and raised his eyebrows to make his expression clearer. He waited for a response and instead of giving one to him, she threw a snot covered pillow in his face.

“Ew Iris, that’s _so_ gross.” he said dramatically, while laughing.

She pouted, hands crossing on her chest. She stood up, wrapped the blanket over her head and shoulders and said “Well...Igottagogtreadyforwork.” and dashed off to their bedroom. He heard her run up the stairs, and smirked. _Typical West._

He waited a couple of seconds and then sighed, speeding himself to their room. The view made his heart melt even more, she was struggling to get out of her sweater, grunting.

He came behind her hands going to her shoulders to calm her down. She stopped at his touch and let him take off the sweater.

She sighed. “Barry I have to go to work.”

Bending down to kiss her hot forehead, he smiled.

“Says who? Scott and Linda would kill me for letting you go while you’re in this state, also articles can be written from home...You should know, because you spend most of your nights writing, miss West-Allen. And also I’m not letting you out of my sight, I am going to take care of you.”

She rose an eyebrow. “Barry you have to go to work.”

“I can call Joe and tell him to notify Singh about a personal urgent matter.”

And before Iris could argue, he scooped her up and sped them to their bed, arms hugging her to his chest, his chin resting on top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for nardos <3


	12. all the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt found in the writing prompt tag on tumblr.
> 
> 'the sun doesn’t set anymore and the world has forgotten about the stars'

It happened two years ago. They didn’t understand why but it just did, the sun took over. Scientifically, one would think the whole planet would be engulfed by the sun the minute the moon didn’t appear, but it wasn’t.

The sun took the moon’s place and adapted itself into it, it didn’t set down but it did lower its intensity. Although that did come with a price. no more nights, even less stars.

People didn’t go out much, the sun’s heat was too strong for many people, so they found paradise in their homes or places where there was actual water. Most of the rivers, and almost every landscape that had water, had been dried. Plants were dying, animals too. 

Scientists and researchers were know, after 2 years of _night-less_ days, close to finding a method that could help them produce water out of the last ressources they had left. Her brother had explained to her the basics of the methods. “Iris it’s crazy, and mad but it might work, we’ll get water back soon, and maybe pools and beaches too, we can’t bring back the numerous animals that we lost, but we can help our plants regain their strength and the population, it’s hope.” She had confidence in him, after all he was apart of the team of researchers. But she wanted to ask him if there would ever be a sky full of stars again. She didn’t in the end.

_It’s impossible, Iris, they’re gone._

Iris longed for a twinkling sky but all she got were heat waves, sweat and never ending illusions of sun sets.

* * *

She marched down the empty streets of her town, following the path to a forgotten planetarium, closed down long before the sun chose to stay..

Iris didn’t care much for the heat, it made her grasp the situation better and reminded her that the world is a mysterious place, full of fake assumptions, and _facts_.

She kept walking, walking past by a dried up public pool, and a rusty park full of swings, and slides, that had lost their life, and vibrant colors.

finally she found herself in front of the planetarium. The doors were covered in wooden planks nails and faded paint.

She made her way towards its back, going through a broken window only she knew about, or so she thought.

* * *

Once in she followed her usual tour. Going through the different exhibits, reading about all the planets people couldn't find anymore, for the hundredth time.

The floors were dusty, the walls cement were to the point of cracking, chips of paint, were scattered all across the floors, dust fell every now and then from the ceilings, but she still felt at peace.

The darkness did her good. Only a couple of sun rays could make their way into the enormous building, it almost made her think she could replace her nights, with this. _Almost._

After a couple of hours of wandering in the empty halls, Iris made her way towards the sun wing. The once bright room, was now grey, lifeless.

She remembered a time where she came here with her father. The other children running around getting in line to get a chance to sit on the ginormous sun model and call out their parents names from high up. She remembered her and brother pulling their father, and pushing him into letting them go up towards it.

She brushed away the old memories. Her eyes found itself towards the information stand.  _“The sun is needed for us to live, without it we’d constantly be overshadowed by it’s dark counterpart, the moon, without one and other, the world would not be able to exist, a moon is needed to balance out every sun.”_

 _Yeah well screw you, the sun ate the moon assholes!_ she found herself screaming. Her voice echoed, bouncing off the somber walls.

She heard a ruffling, before someone, a man let out a laugh. “I don’t think screaming at the information plank will make the sun puke out the moon.” She turned around and saw, the man using air quotes for ‘puke out the moon’.

He was tall, hair messed up, plaid shirt tied around his waist, wearing a white undershirt, jeans rolled at the ends, to what assumes was to let his skin breathe.

“Yeah well, it’s the only thing I can actually do-” she tried explaining to him.

“That’s not true, you can do more than complaining. oh wow I’m sorry if that came out as rude.” He let out quickly, slowly reaching up to scratch the behind of his head.

She walked past him. Deciding to continue talking with the stranger. “What are you even doing here, this is an abandoned planetarium?” She asked him.

He followed her slowly. “Well I could ask you the same thing.”

She answered slowly. “I’m searching for some darkness, and a starry night. And this is the closest, I’ll ever get to having those two back.”

She turned to see him come to a stop, looking at her with a secret smile on his lips. “You don’t know that.” He said before turning around and walking towards an exhibition she didn’t remember from her childhood.

“What do you mean?” She didn’t know why this stranger had her so intrigued. 

“I mean maybe there’s still a way you could see stars.” He added nonchalantly. 

“It’s impossible.” She replied, arching her eyebrow.

“Well then believe in the impossible.” He said before opening the door that led to the _other worlds_ exhibition.

She watched as the door slowly closed behind him.

 _Am I really going to follow a stranger in an abandoned building?_ She thought to herself. Her curiosity won out and she sighed.

“I swear to god if this gets me _killed_ -” She let out in the darkness, it was pitch black.

She hasn’t seen this much darkness since, since- two years ago.

Before she could ask, the stranger what was happening, little dots on the ceiling and everywhere on the walls started lighting up, illuminating the spacious hall. The hall was clearly designed to have its audience in awe and amazed at the possibility of other galaxies and life.

She turned around smiling, although they weren’t real stars, they looked the same, she twirled around and laughed.

“See, the impossible is possible.” She heard him say.

“Barry Allen, lover of stars.” He held out his hand.

“Iris West, also lover of stars.” She said as she took his hand in her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is messy and doesn't make sense but eh westallen au's own my ass


	13. a fucking masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 164: “ Stop teasing me so much… ” + canon!westallen

She was doing some summer reading, on the shore. Iris barely had any breaks these days, and ironically she never even had time to do some reading so when work had been cancelled due to the heat wave that had been kicking the ass of every citizen in Central City, she convinced Barry to go out and speed her to the beach. And boy did he deliver.

* * *

 

He had found a closed off beach, only open to a couple of other people, they acted as tourists, _I mean it couldn’t hurt to lie for a couple of hours, or even days?_ And Barry could speed them away and even pay for it eventually if they ever got caught? Maybe her brain was just all messed up because of the heat, she didn’t put much thought into it to be honest.

Not when she had her sunglasses on, a book in her lap, her toes in the sand, not when she could see the shore from her spot and could feel the wind on her skin.

As she began the 4th chapter of her book, she saw a figure get out of the water. She pushed her sunglasses down her nose, to admire the view a bit more. 

He truly was a fucking masterpiece, and she can’t believe she’s missed this for most of their teen years.

As he gets out, water drips all over his tall and lean body, his hand pushes back his hair, and shakes it a bit to dry it off faster she guesses. Everything slows down as he makes his way towards her. His thumb goes to pull the waistband of his swim shorts a bit higher and she forces herself to look away, biting her lip.

And when he reaches her he doesn’t even sit right away, he stays up a while, stretching his arms, as if he was purposefully showing off, his everything, quite literally.

And when he sits down, he doesn’t actually sit down, he decides to lay on his stomach instead putting on his own sunglasses, and staying by her beach chair.

For a couple of minutes he lays there in silence chin on his crossed arms, before he leans forward and puts some weight on his forearms to reach her side. He turns his body, sits down beside her and puts his chin on her shoulder, brushing his nose against her neck.

“Hmmm what are you reading?” He whispers softly. And before she can even try to answer he kisses her. But pulls back before she can pull him towards her fully.

She lets out a whine. “Oh come on! Stop teasing me so much…”

He laughs, pushing himself closer to her face. Pushing down his glasses, he lifts his eyebrows and asks her, “What ever do you mean, miss West?”

She huffs. She sees that he’s still basking in the glory of his cocky comeback so she decides to pull him by the back of his neck, hands sliding into his hair.

When their noses are touching, he just smiles and kisses and she leans back to give him full control and access. As she wraps her arms and legs around loosely, she thanks the gods for this horrible heatwave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still can't write smut so have this, whatever this is even!


	14. To love is to lose

To think the love she’s longed for

her entire life would leave her one day.

And she couldn’t do anything about it.

It hit her heart like a thousand bolts.

 

It was fate,

It was destiny

It was her history

And his demise.

 

For more than a decade he’s waited for her,

And after all of their struggles and the obstacles,

Thrown at them by the fates they’ve made it _this_ far.

Only for her to discover he’ll never fully, truly, be hers,

Never will he be able to remain in her arms until night changes into day.

Never will she be able to hide him from the _constantly_ twisting strings of fates that once entwined their lives.

 

God help her, sometimes she wonders if all of this is just some kind of sick joke by the fates, by the superior forces of dark matter or the speedforce,

To make her fall in love with the impossible;

To make her love a being with quite literally every single particle in her body and receive that love back.

Only to have him taken away from her arms,

From her embrace.

 

Maybe it was fate

Maybe it was destiny

But she still chose to believe her love for him would be enough to trick the fates

Into reconsidering the strings they had drawn out for her and him

Just so she could,

 _Maybe_ hold him a bit longer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —diamkn 
> 
> I usually never post anything poetic or lyrical that I write but I was going through some deep feelings so here have this; Iris and her feelings for Barry. If you guys want more of this sort of writing let me know,
> 
> *[if you want to use it or some part of it for anything please credit me I’m lindaspark on tumblr and walIylinda on twitter x]

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated, come & find me @elodiesyungs on tumblr!


End file.
